Faith Upheld
by Midvalley Petals
Summary: A long battle is waged, and Midvalley must pay the ultimate price. In his dying thoughts, he reviews his life as a Gung-ho Gun.


  
Faith Upheld  
  
The battle was long. It was so long. It felt like my childhood; so long, not even the pain  
my heart felt could heal itself. I fought it long, though. I fought it long, and hard,  
just for you. All my emotions, tourn. All my thoughts, beaten. All my beliefs, defeated.  
I gave it all for you. This last battle settled the score, and it hurt. The truth, hurts, and  
as you say, now I know just how painful it is to live.   
  
This was bound to happen sooner or later, but why this soon? Why now? There were so many more  
obstacles for us to defeat. I never dreamed it'd be this soon, but it was, and there was, and  
is nothing I can do to prevent the inevitable. You know, your thoughts and beliefs really have  
changed me. At first, I was doubtful, and went along with it. I know you knew this, though.   
You sensed it, but didn't mind for the longest while. I was scared, though, scared of what  
you'd say, or what you'd do. One day, I woke up, and found that I had slottered so many  
people, and destroyed so many towns. I would have never brought myself to realization of the   
matter. But you, you made it come more clearer then ever, to me. My bloody hands, and my   
scarred emotions could never heal, I thought. I would die, and burn in the deepest hell,  
and yet, I had deserved every last bit of it. During the whole ordeal, I was trying to be  
strong like you. I would not shed one tear, and tried my best not to show any emotion, or  
sympathy for them. Though, truly, it was a loss to my heart.  
  
Another day, another scheme. Until the next day, though. The day we set out for our biggest target,  
and were finally launching our plan. Vash the Stampede, I blame you for this.  
  
How can I blame you?   
  
It was never your fault. Or was it? He always was so loyal to our master. He never noticed  
my loyalty, but only once did he realize that I was serious, and would never abandon him.  
  
But, my time had ended. I knew at that second, that I would die so suddenly, and so soon. I didn't  
question it, though. My loyalty for you would never do such a thing. Instead, I carried  
out your orders, and now here I am, laying here to die, and with Vash the Stampede.  
  
Stay away from me, Vash the Stampede. I don't want you near me, or him. I'll fucking kill you,   
if only I had the strength. Before this battle, before I found out it was you I had to fight,   
right when I woke up this morning, I'd promised I'd never kill again, that I'd leave it to him.   
But you know, if you go near him, I'll rip you to pieces, and won't show any mercy to you, Vash   
the Stampede!  
  
Then again, I always promise things I can't give. Except to you, I'd never once lied, except this  
time was different. You saw the lie beam right through me, but I still went, for you, I did,  
I honestly did, knowing that I'd soon be dead, and lost, just like the rest of them.  
  
Though, I have faith in what you're doing, and I have faith in your beliefs. You were so  
loyal to him, and I admired you for that. I also admired you and your skills, while I hold little  
to no competition to you.  
  
But you know, before I pull this trigger, before I die, I want you to know, it's for you.  
I would rather die a long painful death, loyal to you, then except any sympathies, and surrender  
you to him.   
  
I tried protecting you, I really did. I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything. If I could give more,  
you know I would, or do you? Yes, you do know. And if you don't, well then, I'm telling you this  
now, before I let it all go.  
  
Serve our master that you admire and love so much, well.   
  
But for now, Legato-sama, I have to leave, and it's all up to you. Though, I'm sure you feel  
nothing for me. From the moment I've been with you, I've enjoy it all. From the moment I've been  
with you, I have loved you, and I always will.   
_______________________  
  
A shot was heard, and a gun, which had splattered blood on it, hit the dusty ground hard. Vash's  
aqua eyes were wide with dispair. Midvalley's body fell back, the self-inflicted, but purposeful  
shot through his chest, poured out gallons of blood, and his lifeless body seemed to fall back  
in it. But his look was not of a sad expression. His lips were curved in a smile, but he was  
as pale as ever. Legato's gaze turned quickly to the area where Vash's and Midvalley's battle had  
taken place, and for a moment, a sense of emotion showed in his golden eye, but was swallowed up   
immediately, hiding it's true nature.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________-  
____________________________________________________________________________-  
  
From what I've heard, it's a bit confusing to who's talking. In the synopsis, it states that  
Midvalley contemplates his life, this, it's all in Midvalley's thoughts, up to the point of  
the line. I know that's not the way it went, since I haven't seen the episodes, but I couldn't   
wait until May for the last tape to come out. I hope you enjoyed, thank you. ^_^  
  
Gwen  
  
  
  
  



End file.
